The Note
by Luckstreak
Summary: Harry finds a small note in his dormitory. His brain couldn't grasp what was written on it. It was confusing, like the words together didn't make sense at all. Did he missed something? 'Luna Lovegood? As…Luna, from the D.A. meetings' Harry wondered as he looked at the paper in his hands.


**I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Harry Potter was a lot of things. Surprisingly, paranoid was one of them.

Well, the word 'paranoid' would be too strong to describe Harry's feeling. Maybe highly-suspicious would be enough. It was not at Mad-Eye Moody level yet, but after all the things that had happened to him during his stay at Hogwarts, he developed a small sense of dubiousness about random things, although, he never showed it.

Harry couldn't believe something so trivial had him so worked up. After a never-ending class of Muggle's Studies, in which Harry barely paid attention at all, Harry decided to take a small break in his dormitory. Ron's constant make-up session with Lavender didn't help his partially bad mood.

At least they could try to not swallow each other's face in front of all the school.

So, after getting Hermione off from his back to relax a bit in his bed, Harry couldn't help but notice a small white paper on the top of his trunk, held in its space only by a small rock.

Now, Harry was a lot of things. Surprisingly, nearly-paranoid was one of them.

Harry took his wand from his robes and checked around for any funny business.

_Whoosh._

Only the sound of the wind could be heard, and from what his guts could tell him, there was nobody around trying to jump on him any second. Harry checked under the bed, but found nothing out of the place, same as the walls and he even checked the ceiling, but everything was in its place.

Instead of lowering his wand, he just kept his alert up and walked slowly to his trunk.

Harry stared at the trunk. Hard.

The trunk stared back as hard.

Harry raised an eyebrow and made a gesture with his hand to encourage the trunk to do something.

If the trunk could feel, he would have been offended.

Sobering up, Harry got closer to his trunk, and pointed his wand at the white paper.

"_Finite Incantatem" _He whispered softly.

Harry waited for something to happen, maybe a huge crash sound, the paper getting set on fire, dust flying everywhere. Anything.

But nothing came.

Just to be sure, Harry waited for another half a minute. Before he realized he was being silly, and maybe it was just a paper with a bloody rock on it.

Harry chuckled nervously. '_Right, like someone would try to kill me with a white paper on the top of my trunk. Sure, Voldemort could be more creative.' _He thought in a matter-of-fact way.

"Pull yourself together, Harry" he mused to himself with a small grin.

He picked up the small paper and looked at his expectant. Maybe there was nothing written on it.

'_Yeah, just a small paper, nothing more. Come on, Harry, you're just being a-'_

But there was something written on it. His grin fell off when he read the content, his eyebrows furrowed together as he re-read the content over and over again.

"What the-"

He couldn't grasp it, what was written on it. It was so confusing, like the words together didn't make sense at all.

It was this some kind of lame joke?

Harry frowned. He didn't understand the message, did he missed something?

'**Luna Lovegood fancies you.'**

And then he understood what it meant. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his hand, the small paper was dropped to the ground like it was set on fire.

"W-What?" Harry murmured to himself, confused.

He bend down, and picked up the small note, reading it once again.

'_Luna Lovegood fancies you.'_ It said.

He turned the paper to see anything written behind, but there was nothing. It looked like only those four simple words were written on the small sheet.

'_Luna Lovegood? As…Luna, from the D.A. meetings?'_ Harry wondered as he looked at the paper in his hands, confused, and maybe a little…hopeful.

'_Hopeful? Me? Why would I be hopeful that Luna fancies me? I-I mean, she's a good friend and all, but that is'_ Harry concluded to himself.

In that moment Harry realized it probably was just a prank from one of his friends. With that thought on his mind, he tore up the note in half and went to his bed.

'_Yeah, just a small harmless prank.'_

* * *

The next morning when everybody was sitting down to have their breakfast, Harry looked around into the Ravenclaw table for a certain blonde-haired girl. His eyes traveled around until he found her, eating happily her breakfast. He half expected her to smile at him seductively and blow him a kiss, until he remembered it was Luna Lovegood he was thinking about.

'_You better stop staring like that before you someone catch you, or else-'_

Luna looked up from her breakfast rather abruptly, and before Harry could avert his eyes, she found him staring at her. Harry could see a smile form in her lips, before she waved her hand at him cheerfully. Harry smile awkwardly and waved back, trying his best to not blush at being caught staring.

"-even listening? Harry, are you there?" Hermione's voice broke him from his thoughts.

Harry looked back at his table and noticed that Ron and Hermione were looking at him with a worried expression in their faces.

"Sorry, I got distracted, what were you saying?"

Ron shared a look with Hermione that didn't escape him, but he decided to let it go.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I was asking about the upcoming D.A. meeting. What are you planning to teach now?"

Harry mused, "I don't know. I was thinking about teaching the Stunning Spell next, it may come in handy later."

Hermione looked at him briefly, her gaze suspicious about his behavior. Harry sighed in relief as she shrugged her shoulder and continued to eat.

"Are you ok, mate? You look troubled," said Ron, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Uh? Yeah sure, just distracted by something, no big deal."

Harry waited for Ron to continue to eat again before he looked at the Ravenclaw table again, searching for a glimpse of blonde hair.

Unfortunately for Harry, Luna was already gone, leaving only her empty seat.

_Don't get so worked up Harry, she's just waved at you, not big deal, you should be looking for Cho instead_, thought Harry absently.

Harry arrived early that day to the D.A. meeting. It was the last meeting before the holiday started and he wanted to do his best to help everybody in their last meeting.

Harry for once, was glad for being the first. Imagine his surprise when the lamps lightened up and hundreds of golden baubles appeared in sight, all of them showing a picture of his face, the words –HAVE A HARRY CHRISTMAS!- could been read on them.

'_Dobby' _thought Harry with a small grin. The small elf surely has been…joyful about Christmas. He was about to use his wand to get them down, but decided to let it slide. Dobby was just being good-natured, and he didn't want to be the Grinch Goblin of the story.

The door creaked open and no one else than Luna Lovegood entered the room, her dreamy expression present as always.

"Hello Harry Potter," she stated before looking up at the decoration. "Did you decorate the room, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "no, it was…a friend of mine, Dobby. Dobby the elf."

"Mistletoe," said Luna nonchalant, pointing at the big bunch of white berries over Harry.

For Harry, the time almost stopped. He really, really wanted to jump out, or better, disappear from the room with his invisible cloak. But…What about the small note that was in his trunk last night? The words written on it made its way to his head.

Harry looked at Luna, her expression was the one of unconcern. But, what if she really fancied him?

_It was a prank, right? She's just another girl of Hogwarts, a rather weird and friendly one _Thought Harry trying to not look uncomfortable by her piercing eyes.

"You should be careful, they're often infested with Nargles," said Luna very seriously.

Meanwhile, Harry still didn't know what he was going to do. He could simply ask about those Nargles creatures and move away like there wasn't a bloody mistletoe under him, or he could simply kiss her.

_You're overthinking it Harry, it's just a kiss, is not like you're going to be forced to marry her or something. Also, she maybe does fancies you. Who knows?_ thought Harry, before making his mind. He took a step closer to the girl.

"W-well, good thing you're protected, uh?" said Harry as a nervous chuckle escaped his lips.

Luna's eyes sparkled brightly, "Yes, but you're not."

In a swift motion their lips connected, and for a brief moment, there was nothing else in Harry's mind than the sweet taste of Luna's lips. They worked their lips in union, and a small sigh escaped from her mouth. Harry summoned his Gryffindor's bravery and grasped softly her face with both of his hands.

It didn't last long, as the sound of the door being opened made both teen jumps away rather abruptly.

Alicia, Angelica and Katie appeared in the room, all of them were shivering from the cold weather.

"Hey Harry, we've got a rem-Lovegood?" said Angelica as she looked in the direction of a flushed Luna.

Alicia stepped in, "Were you making out with Loony, Ha-"

"Luna," interjected Harry forcefully.

Alicia's eyes widened as she came to a halt, "Excuse me?"

Harry's eagerness disappeared, leaving him staring awkwardly at the three girls. He cleared his throat, "I-I said Luna. H-her name is Luna, not Loony."

The three Gryffindor girls looked at each other before nodding. They made their way to the room silently, still looking at Harry like he had grown a second head.

Luna, who has been standing in the same spot, didn't look perturbed by the scene at all, the only give away was her still flushed cheeks.

"Is okay, Harry. I don't mind."

"You don't, but I do." He mumbled.

For the first time in the night, Harry could see a surprise look in Luna's face.

"You do?" she whispered softly, a smile adorned her features.

Harry swallowed, "I-I mean. Is not okay, you know? We're a group here, a t-team. Is not right to make fun of your comrades," he quickly looked away, "I don't care what people think. You're a part of this group too, you deserve the same respect as everybody else."

"Thanks Harry, that's very nice of you to say," Luna said.

Throughout all the meeting, Harry felt lighter than usual, also he couldn't wipe off the smile from his face. Although, he had the feeling that Alicia has told everybody about his early display, it looked like nobody dared to comment on the matter.

Harry grinned to himself when he remember the extra pressure that he let out around Luna's waist when he helped her, and the way her eyes displayed that she _did_ felt something about what they shared early.

The knowing glares that the twins gave him didn't pass out unnoticed to him, though.

After the meeting was over, Harry looked around for the girl that was been in his mind during all the meeting. Harry sighed in relief when he found her skipping her way in an empty corridor not very far.

"Luna! Wait up!"

Luna stopped dead in her track at the voice, her eyes brightened at the sight of Harry.

"Oh. Hi Harry."

Harry laughed nervously, "Hey. I-I, well, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, Luna. I couldn't find you around to tell you."

Luna beamed at him, "Thanks Harry, Merry Christmas to you too. Remember what I told you early. Be careful of mistletoes, they're full of Nargles."

Harry nodded, still not knowing what a Nargle was, "Don't worry, I will. I just wanted to, you know, tell you that…"

"Yes, Harry?" she said, looking at him expectant, her voice dreamy as always.

Harry gulped the lump in his throat, "Well, y-you know, about early…"

"Oh, Harry. That's what got you so nervous?" she giggled at him, though, her dreamy expression faded for a moment, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on telling anyone, I wouldn't like to embarrass you."

"No, no. That's NOT what I mean," Harry interjected quickly, "What I mean is…"

Luna's expression changed to a hopeful one, making it harder to Harry carry on, still, he continued.

"What I mean is…I wouldn't mind…doing it again…withoutamistletoe."

Luna looked at him confused, but he could see the new spark in her eyes, "What did you say, Harry?" she took a step closer to him, her hand reaching for his face.

Harry summoned his Gryffindor's bravery again and swallowed, "I would like to…kiss you again, Luna. This time, no mistletoe involved."

Her bright smile was enough to let himself melt his face into her petite hands.

"Oh, Harry…"

* * *

Later that night, Harry was in a really good mood as he reached his dormitory, his happy mood nearly made him miss the white paper lying on the top of his trunk, once again, held in its place by a small rock.

After he read what was written on it, Harry could feel like slapping himself.

**Looks like our source was right after all, eh Harry? You owe us one, Potter, and don't think you can buy us with money with this one.**

**Also, this will surely keep your hands off from our sister for now, so both parties win this time.**

**Until then, Casanova.**

**Your friends,**

**F&G.**

Harry laughed at the note, remembering the knowing look in the twins' face. he looked through the window at the beaming Moon and grinned.

"I do owe you one guys, I do indeed."


End file.
